


WE HAVE TO FIX THIS

by joli_camarillo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mis-Understanding, argument resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: *ANGST WARNING*Based on S3, Episode 14, I'm PRAYING thatthose idiots in Shondaland do NOT FUCK UP thiscouple...I'm a little optimistic: 3 x 15 shows themsharing happy moments, and his up-coming surgerymight bring them back on point. Though heavilySULLYVANDY-centric, VICLEY plays a large partin this saga-so do the rest of the Station 19 TeamOH...Dixon GOES DOWN...
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 24





	1. MY MISTAKE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts).



> I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING THIS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan over-hers the conversation between his  
> wife and Jack in the Aid Car...and he is NOT REAL HAPPY..  
> when Andy returns home, she gets the 'whirlwind'
> 
> I will be adding to this chapter; it isn't nearly finished

When Andrea Herrera works her key in the front door of the home she shares with her husband, the lock turns, but she’s unable to open the door: dead-bolted? She calls her husband, gets no response after the first two; after the fourth he answers, sounding a bit surly: “WHAT?!!”

“I-I can’t get in”, she replies. He doesn’t respond. “ROBERT-can you let me in, please?”

He works the deadbolt, and returns to the living room. All of the lights are dim, and she can see several boxes partially-filled on the floor. There’s a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue label on an end table, three fifths full. “Robert-what’s going on? Did I do something to make you angry?”

His red eyes focus on her, and there is hurt, and anger in them. “Your coms were still open while you were discussing our PERSONAL BUSINESS with Gibson. I’m addressing the ‘mistake’-the ‘massive panic-driven mistake’ that you made”-he waves at boxes. Stepping closer, she sees that the contents are HERS-books, CDS in one; cosmetics and hairbrushes in another.

“Robert…listen…Jack lost it at the scene, when we were temporarily blocked in; I was trying to re-focus him; I figured part of his panic was when I told him that you and I had married earlier…”

“YES, OH YES, JACK-you were right! Maybe getting married to Sullivan was a mistake!” Sullivan’s mocking reproduction of hers and Jack’s conversation during his panic attack is eerily spot on.

“Jack is my friend, Robert…”

“NEW RULE! I don’t want to hear the name ‘JACK’ in my house again! Got it?!!”

“OK…let’s just calm down, and please don’t drink any more of that…” she reaches for the bottle, and he snarls “Leave it!”

“OK…alright...I can see that you’re angry, and kind of drunk…out of context, that conversation sounds bad, I admit that; let’s go to bed, and talk about it the morning, when we’re not tired and rundown, and thinking clearly. Let’s do that, and…”

“Where are you coming from?” Sullivan asks, interrupting. “If it’s from HIM, I swear to GOD!...”

“NO! NO, NO!!”, Andy cries. “How can you ask me that? That’s DONE, I TOLD you that!”

“WELL…you’re FREE NOW; where you go and what you do isn’t my business anymore…Do your thing; haz lo que te da la CHINGADA gana!”, he slurs, and stumbles to one knee. (Do whatever the fuck you please)

Despite his hurtful words, and cutting accusations, Andy hurries to his side; at 6’4”, 240 pounds, she can’t lift him onto the couch without his help. He soft cajoling, assurances that it’s HIM that she loves, that she doesn’t regret marrying him for one second convince him to half-crawl onto the sofa, where with her boosting his legs up and onto the cushions, he falls into a light doze.

While she brings a blanket to cover him, he murmurs “No me dejas…” (Don’t leave me)

“No, me Amor…nunca.” She whispers back. (NEVER, my love.)

Andy drags a chair over, as close as she can get it to the sofa, and after removing her pants and sweater, she settles into the cushions, covered by her own blanket. Watching him sleep , she wonders How BADLY have I damaged my marriage?

In the morning, Robert is gone, leaving a terse note: 'At Ripley's-coffee's made'. 

With an over-whelming sense of dread, she heads to the kitchen for coffee. And some toast.

After that, she dials his number-he's turnd off his mobile. Well, he's legit furious, still. This can be  
fixed, she tells herself. She and Ripley are on good terms now, and he won't sabotage his friend's  
marriage before it barely gets going...Right? Ripley will talk him down, at least until he calms down  
enough to listen. She dials Vic, and pours out the whole story, leaving nothing out. 

As usual, her friend is and remains cut-to-chase Vic: "I'll tell you where you fucked up, Mi'ja...you should have  
shut Jack down the fucking second he started questioning yiur decision, and suggesting ways to end it."

"I knw, believe me...the look on his face last night...he even asked me if I was coming from JACK'S...that was  
part Johnny Walker Blue, part was actual suspicion. _I_ should be pissed, that he would think so  
little of me, that I would..."

"SORRY, Ol' Buddy, Ol' Pal...YOU are the ASS-hole in this scenario-NOT SULLIVAN."

"How do I fix it? Vic-tell me what to do."

"My advice? GET OVER HERE, ASAP!"

"Copy...I'm leaving now."


	2. MY MISTAKE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan confides in his best friend  
> Andy gets her solace from Vic-Maya is  
> going through some thangs with Carina D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding to this chapter...i had to get it  
> out after last night's episode, which I say again:  
> Shonda and Krista BETTER NOT 'F-UP' this couple!!

The best way that he’s found to flush the toxins of a heavy night of drinking too much liquor is plenty of water, and a hard

work-out on the heavy bag…in other words: SWEAT IT OUT…Lucas Ripley is none too thrilled to be awakened at just past dawn

by his best friend; he planned some ‘morning sex’-the look on his face, and his red eyes keep the Chief from putting voice to

his complaint.

"What the FUCK happened to YOU? Still celebrating your marriage?" When Sullivan, putting on his sparring gloves, doesn't

answer, Ripley repeats his question.

"Something like that...do you mind if I go first? I'm working some things out." With his friend's nod of agreement, he starts

hammering the heavy bag hard and fast from the start-no warm up jabs to build up a rhythm: these are muscle-rippling

punches, delivered at full force.

Ripley knows Sully WELL, and lets a half-hour or so pass before he asks his question:"What's bothering you, Bobby?"

After sketching over the basics of what he's heard over the coms, he says "She's (jab) taking marriage advice

(hook) from Gibson".

"The 'code-breaker' is dispensing marital advice? I have some he should have imparted to himself:

 ** _NO FUCKING OTHER FIREFIGHTER'S WIVES, ASSHOLE_**!!"

"She was soaking it in, Brother...agreeing with everything he said...Andy isn't stupid; she has to know that

he's trolling for the pussy again."

"Panic attack at the bowling alley, wasn't it?"

"Copy. I didn't go out, as you know."

"Look, man...if I know you as well as I believe I DO, you started packing her shit without hearing

her out-right?"

"You can fuck yourself, anytime, _RIP-TIDE_ ", he growls, firing more punches.

After Andy arrives, Vic has to spend half an hour calming Her friend down. "They're downstairs-he's been

hitting Lucas' heavy bag as if he's trying to knock it off the ceiling. Now-SPILL IT ALL-the TRUTH, Ands."

"I was talking to Jack about getting married, and the coms were open, which I didn't know...

Jack would say "you rushed into it', and I would agree, or not defend our decision, or stop

him from shitting on our marriage..he had the balls to suggest that we get an ANULLMENT!

"Which you shut down..." 

"Which I DIDN'T shut down. I ...deflected..."

"Uhhhhh.....WHY...?"

"It hasn't been that long since he and I we were hooking up...and after turning him down when

HE was gonna propose, using the 'marriage isn't for me' excuse-here I am MARRIED... and I

suspect he may be still a little bit in love with me...also, the way he was so...WEIRD before... asking

where I was, why I haven't been to the house he and I rented together, the WAY HE ASKED...

I didn't wanna get into it-but he KEPT ON, and before I knew it, I told him I'd been at Sullivan's;

that I MARRIED HIM...that's when he stared about 'you have to end this'; 'you were grieving', so I..."

"Betrayed your husband?-obviously not literally-but in spirit?"

"Right...what the fuck is WRONG with me VIC?!!"

"Welll...I'm no 'Dr. Diane'; but I suspect part of it is having PRUITT for a Mom through your formative years!"

Andy can't help but laugh. "Okay...that was a good one...now what?"

"They'll be up soon...we play it by ear, based on Sully's reaction."

"Let's have something to drink...I think a little stronger than beer, in this situation."

After a shot of bourbon each, Vic imparts more wisdom, as only SHE can: "When you approach

your man, DON'T go 'Andy' on him-you are the bad one in this scenario, so hear him out; let

HIM vent about how hearing that conversation made him feel. I can tell that he's HURT, really

hurt by what he heard, and in context, it isn't so bad...and though I'm biased, you get NO

COVER onnthis from me. It happened, so face up to it. He's crazy about you: I heard him

tell the blonde bearded one that he wants babies with you. You can still 'win this', if you

keep your cool: APOLOGIZE LIKE FUCK, let him know that you fucked and up, and it won't

happen again...COOL?"

"Cool...now shut up and pour!"


	3. MY MISTAKE-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TENSION between Maya and Carina

Carina DeLuca sort of storms into Captain Maya Bishop's office\

and closes the door-sort of closes it-more like SLAMS IT- with emphasis.

"What are you DOING, Maya? Are you telling me in some unsubtle way

that you don't want to be with me? If so-say so. And I have to say that the way

you are treating your Mother is...incomprehensible to me."

"You don't get it...SHE is the bad one-she comes in here to where I work and

drops this BOMB about leaving my Dad,who is NOT ABUSIVE! That story-where he

made walk home 20 miles for not bettering previous times? The next time I DID

better my time. So his methods WORKED. He was tough, and some would call him

CRUEL-I'D call ME gold medal-less without him. So there's that."

"You DON'T SEE IT...abuse isn't always physical, Maya...it can be mental, psychological,

even; I have a patient whose husband pressured her for A MALE CHILD; after five girls

in a row, with a break of less than a year between, her womb is exhausted, and she is

about to break under the constant...BE-RATING, and i she doesn't NAME-CALLING...WITH-

HOLDING OF AFFECTION...he insinuates he'll get a new wife unless she 'gets with program.

Just...try to see your mother's side. It doesn't mean that you love your Father any less"

Maya Bishop's face is CLOSED, her voice emotionless. "I'm sorry...you're gorgeous, and the total

package...but you don't know what you're talking about."

" _Bella_ ; in medical school I was required to do a turn under a psychology resident, and 

so I'm qualified to speak about this. I'm _NOT ATTACKING YOU_ , please understand that;

what I'm saying is to help you only. Tengo a voi cosi tanti-it's why I care for you so

much. Please just THINK about it."

"OK. I'll consider the possibility. But I don't know my Dad would have done that."

"At least you will consider it...that's good enough for now." 

With a sly smile, the blonde fire captain says "You care for me so much, eh?"

" _Tengo a voi cosi tanti "_ the beautiful Italian repeats, accepting Maya's hot kiss.


End file.
